You Like It Rough, Baby?
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: PWP, NaruGaa, Lemon, AU, OOC. Bagaimana rasanya kalau punya pacar yang mesum seperti Naruto? Gaara tahu jawabannya, terutama setelah apa yang si pirang lakukan di kereta. Summary gak mutu, yang alergi jangan baca. R&R!


Berhubung lagi gila, tuangin aja deh…sebenarnya cerita macam begini aku punya ratusan. Tapi, pertama kalinya nih aku nuangin ide ini jadi PWP deh…hehehe….duh kok aku pervert banget ya?

Warning: PWP, OOC, Miss Typo…dll…

Disclaimer: Rasanya Naruto bisa jadi lading yaoi kalau yang punya aku deh…

You Like It Rough, Baby?

Bagi Gaara, mempunyai pacar seperti Uzumaki Naruto, teman masa kecilnya, sekaligus tetangganya, membuatnya senang juga sedih. Kadang ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia bisa suka kepada temannya yang sangat berisik itu. Senyumnya yang selalu mengembang setiap saat, hingga kadang Gaara berpikir bentuk mulutnya memang sudah kaku seperti itu.

Tapi, yang paling disesali Gaara kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah…seharusnya ia tahu betapa mesumnya Naruto sebenarnya. Ia seharusnya tahu betapa tumpuk buku dan DVD porno yang sudah disembunyikan si pirang di kamarnya. Ia seharusnya tahu kalau alasan kenapa Naruto mendadak menabung adalah untuk membeli sex toys. Seharusnya ia tahu…

Tapi, apa mau dikata…bila sudah jatuh cinta maka tak ada cerita mundur kembali. Dan, setelah terjadi serangkaian kejadian yang aneh, mulai dari pernyataan cintanya pada Naruto disusul dengan akhirnya Naruto dan dirinya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sejak itu Gaara tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia bisa berjalan lurus tegak tanpa rasa sakit.

Naruto memang sangat mengerikan…di tempat tidur. Bila pada sehari-harinya ia dipenuhi senyum, ceria dan semangat serta sedikit ceroboh, maka di tempat tidur ia akan menjadi ambisius, pendiam dan mendominasi. Tentu saja, Gaara dan Naruto sudah berkali-kali bertarung di tempat tidur untuk menentukan siapa yang di 'atas' dan di 'bawah', dan sialnya…Naruto selalu menang. Wajar, stamina Naruto itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Bukannya Gaara membenci Naruto yang seperti itu, tapi kadang ia berharap Naruto bisa sedikit lebih sabar.

Sedikit saja…

"Naruto," Gaara menoleh pada pacarnya. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Cara berjalan Gaara seperti biasa, agak aneh dan sedikit pelan tapi untungnya tak pernah ada yang sadar.

"Ya, Gaa-chan? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran kudanya seperti biasa.

"Jangan terus menerus melihat pantatku," omel Gaara kesal. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa, tanpa terlihat bersalah sama sekali. Gaara sudah tahu, bila Naruto berjalan di belakangnya, maka hanya ada satu alasan, ia pasti memperhatikan pantatnya…lagi…

"Habisnya…kau ini menggoda sekali sih," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Gaara hanya bisa mendesah, entah ia sudah mendengar alasan itu berapa kali sampai lupa.

"Jangan sentuh aku hari ini, sudah kubilang, aku mau istirahat," kata Gaara memperingatkan pacarnya. Naruto memasang wajah cemberut, tentu ia tidak menyukainya.

"Hm," dengus Naruto, entah itu maksudnya apa. Gaara memutar matanya, berharap pacarnya itu memegang janjinya.

"Ah, gawat…kita sudah hampir ketinggalan kereta!" seru Gaara saat ia melirik jam tangannya. Dasar, ia menyalahkan Naruto yang sudah 'menghabisi'nya di tempat tidur kemarin malam hingga akhirnya ia bangun telat, sedangkan Naruto? Gaara yakin, bila tak ada yang membangunkannya, Naruto bisa tidur sampai 3 hari lamanya.

Gaara sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, sedikit menggerutu karena rasa sakit menyerang tubuh bagian bawahnya. Naruto yang mengikutinya di belakang hanya terkikik pelan saja. Sial!

Si rambut merah merasa lega karena kedatangan mereka sangat pas dengan kedatangan kereta di stasiun. Mereka pun segera menaiki satu gerbong bersama dan mengeluh bersama saat melihat betapa penuhnya kereta tersebut.

"Ih, ini sih kejepit melebihi upil namanya," gerutu Naruto. Seandainya Gaara tidak jengah melihat pemandangan di depannya, ia pasti akan tertawa.

Dengan setengah hati, mereka segera 'menenggelamkan' diri ke dalam kumpulan manusia yang terjepit di sebuah tempat sempit. Gaara bersyukur ia tidak punya asma karena kalau punya, ia pasti sudah tewas sekarang.

"Gaara, ke sini lebih lega," sahut Naruto, ia menarik tangan Gaara dan memaksa pacarnya ikut ke arahnya. Gaara merasa terdesak oleh banyak orang tapi tidak bisa melawan tarikan kuat Naruto. Setelah ia lepas dari jeratan himpitan-himpitan manusia, ia kini di himpit pacarnya yang mengurungnya antara dinding gerbong dan dirinya.

"Nah, lebih enak kan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum, tampaknya bangga dengan 'hasil kerja'nya. Gaara hanya mendengus dan bersandar pada dinding gerbong.

Kenapa ya kereta selalu saja sesak begini, apalagi pada pagi hari. Ah, menyebalkan, seandainya sekolah mereka lebih dekat, ia akan menggunakan sepeda daripada kereta sesak seperti ini.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Gaara, curiga pada Naruto yang terus menatapnya. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ah tidak, kamu manis sih," jawab Naruto membuat Gaara memutar matanya lagi, sudah berapa kali ia mendengar jawaban macam itu setiap harinya.

Namun, pembicaraan mereka terputus saat mendadak kereta berguncang dan berhenti. Gaara yang sempat menutup matanya, kaget karena saat ia sadar, Naruto sudah memeluknya. Kali ini bukan untuk alasan mesum, tapi melindungi kepala Gaara dari benturan keras menghantam dinding gerbong tempat ia bersandar.

Mereka segera mendengar pengumuman dari masinis bahwa ada kesalahan teknis dan kereta akan berhenti beberapa saat. Gaara dan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa protes dalam hati. Kalau begini terus, mereka akan telat dan tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah.

"Sial," gerutu Naruto. Gaara hanya mengutuk dalam hati. Terdengar protes-protes dari penumpang lainnya dan suasana makin gaduh, bikin panas dan sesak saja.

Gaara menghela napas berat dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding gerbong. Menyebalkan sekali hari ini, gerutunya.

Namun, semua pikirannya segera lenyap saat ia merasakan rabaan mencurigakan di sekitar selangkangannya. Sempat tersirat di kepalanya bahwa ada orang mesum iseng yang sedang melecehkannya. Tapi, semuanya lenyap karena tangan itu adalah tangan pacarnya sendiri.

"Naruto, apa yang ka-," Gaara tersentak dan berhenti berkata saat tangan Naruto, yang entah sejak kapan ia tidak sadar, sudah menyelip masuk ke dalam celananya. Gaara menutup mulutnya, menahan desahan yang terancam keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Ssshh, jangan berisik ya, Gaa-chan, nanti yang lain dengar lho," bisik Naruto pelan ke telinga Gaara. Gaara menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan juga amarah. Berani-beraninya Naruto menyentuhnya di depan publik, padahal Gaara sudah jelas-jelas bilang ia tidak mau disentuh dengan cara seperti itu di depan umum.

"Nh..ha…Naruto…hentikan…," pinta Gaara, tubuhnya mulai bergetar saat tangan Naruto sudah masuk lebih jauh. Ia mendengar Naruto terkikik pelan, jelas sang pacar tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Maaf ya, aku bosan sih," gumam Naruto membuat Gaara ingin memukul Naruto.

Jika keadaan di sekitar mereka tidak sesak dan ribut seperti ini, maka Gaara pasti sudah mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya. Tapi, tubuhnya terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh Naruto, tangannya hanya mampu menggenggam erat seragam depan Naruto sementara tangannya yang lain menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Naruto, sebaliknya, sangat menikmati hal seperti ini. Ia tahu betul, betapa bencinya Gaara karena disentuh seperti ini di depan umum, tapi apalah yang bisa ia perbuat? Bila sifat mesumnya sudah kumat, ia bisa melakukan apapun. Lagipula, salah Gaara juga, kenapa punya tubuh yang begitu menggoda…membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Nh..Naru…," desah Gaara, mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto saat Naruto dengan lembut meremas dan memijit penisnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran hebat dan mukanya memerah karena penisnya sudah mengereksi sepenuhnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar Gaara yang kedengaran sangat menikmatinya. Si pirang sedikit terkejut saat tubuhnya agak terdorong, tampaknya para penumpang lain mulai jengah menunggu. Sayang mereka tidak punya kegiatan yang bisa menenangkan mereka, seperti apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan sekarang.

Gaara, melihat ke samping dan sekitarnya, merasa takut bagaimana bila orang-orang sadar apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan padanya. Tapi, anehnya hal itu malah membuat hormonnya semakin naik dan membuat tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

"Ngh..ah…ha…," desah Gaara, menutup matanya saat gerakan tangan Naruto makin cepat. Tidak bisa..ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diri bila Naruto sudah menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Gaara…hm…," gumam Naruto, mulai mengecup leher Gaara. Ia agak kesal dengan seragam gakuran yang menghalangi kegiatannya, tapi memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja.

Gaara terkejut saat jari Naruto menusuk tepat ke lubang anusnya dari luar celananya. Genggaman tangannya pada seragam Naruto sangat erat dan tubuhnya mulai berkeringat, napasnya menjadi berat dan kakinya mulai lemas. Sial…Naruto…

"Ah..ha..Naru..," desah Gaara, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar. Ia akan malu sekali bila sampai terlihat oleh penumpang lain, meski Naruto sudah menutupinya dengan tubuhnya.

"Gaara, kau….terangsang kan?" gumam Naruto ke telinga Gaara. Gaara hanya mampu menutup matanya sementara Naruto terus bekerja dengan penisnya yang sudah mulai meneteskan cairan putih ke celananya.

"Kalau kelihatan yang lain…bagaimana ya?" goda Naruto, spontan membuat Gaara menarik tubuh Naruto lebih erat. Takut bila yang lain melihatnya.

"Tidak..ah..ha…jangan," keluh Gaara di antara napas beratnya, ia bisa merasakan perutnya mulai melilit. Naruto mengecup rahang bawahnya dan bermain dengan telinganya, membuat Gaara semakin terangsang. Jari Naruto yang terus menusuk lubang anusnya dari luar celana membuat lubang anus Gaara berkonstraksi, tiba-tiba merasa ingin diisi seperti biasanya.

"Gaara…uhm…kau benar-benar…," Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Diam-diam, tangannya memijit puting Gaara yang masih tertutupi seragamnya. Ia tersenyum mendengar Gaara tercekat dan bagaimana putingnya segera mengeras oleh sentuhannya. Bahkan kini, dibalik seragam gakurannya, puting Gaara menonjol dengan jelas.

Gaara menggigit bibirnya dan tangannya terus menutup mulutnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto membuat tubuhnya panas, hampir membuatnya lepas kendali dan meminta agar pacarnya saat itu juga melakukan penetrasi segera pada lubang anusnya yang terasa kosong.

"Ngh…ah…Naru…cu-cukup..ah," Gaara meminta, ia sudah tidak tahan, penisnya siap mengeluarkan cairan berisi semen saat itu juga sementara lubang anusnya membuka-menutup, ingin diisi dan dipenetrasi oleh penis Naruto.

"Hm…mau berhenti? Tapi, kau menikmatinya kan…Gaa-chan. Ah…kau ini, benar-benar nakal sekali," goda Naruto, ia sengaja mempercepat gerakan tangannya membuat tubuh Gaara semakin lemas. Naruto melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Gaara, karena ia tahu kaki Gaara sudah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya.

Gaara menggigit bibirnya dengan keras dan menutup matanya saat ia datang, menyemburkan semen putih, ke tangan Naruto. Kakinya terasa lemas bagaikan jeli dan ia hanya bersandar pada Naruto dengan napas berat.

Mereka berdua tersentak saat kereta mendadak berhenti…eh kapan juga jalannya? Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar. Pintu gerbong di dekat mereka terbuka, sempat membuat Gaara panik dan Naruto segera menarik balik tangannya keluar dari celana Gaara.

"Ayo turun," kata Naruto, menarik tangan Gaara.

Si rambut merah hanya menurutinya sementara hatinya mengomel tentang bagaimana celananya kini terasa basah. Ia melirik tangan Naruto yang tadi menyentuhnya, berlumuran semen putih tapi Naruto mengepalkannya agar tidak begitu dilihat orang lain.

Si rambut merah tersadar saat ia akhirnya tahu bahwa arah yang mereka tuju bukan keluar stasiun, tapi menuju kamar mandi di samping stasiun.

"Na-,"

"Masa cuma kau saja yang datang, kan tidak adil," kata Naruto menoleh padanya. Wajah Gaara segera memerah begitu sadar bahwa celana Naruto bagian depannya sedikit menonjol. Tak heran Naruto berjalan begitu cepat.

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar mandi laki-laki, Gaara bersyukur isinya kosong, dan Naruto segera menariknya ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi lalu mengunci pintunya.

Dengan cepat, Naruto melepaskan ikat pinggang dan menurunkan celananya bersama boxernya. Gaara bertanya-tanya, apakah ia dan Naruto akan melakukan seks di tempat yang…sesempit ini?

Saat Gaara menoleh, penis Naruto sudah keluar dari 'kurungan'nya, berdiri dengan bangga, membuat wajah Gaara memerah saat ia merasakan lubang anusnya kembali berkonstraksi.

"Naru…apa kau serius?" tanya Gaara, merasa ragu.

Naruto menoleh padanya dengan wajah bingung, apanya lagi yang aneh? Rasanya mereka sudah melakukan seks diberbagai tempat, berhubung Naruto susah sekali menahan hawa nafsunya, bahkan di dapur dan di halaman. Jadi, kenapa tidak? Memang sih, reaksi Gaara selalu saja sama, tidak yakin dan takut, meski pada akhirnya dialah yang akan berteriak paling kencang.

"Nggak, seribu rius," jawab Naruto seenaknya membuat Gaara hanya merengut. Naruto mendorong Gaara sedikit, membuat si rambut merah terduduk di toilet duduk yang tertutup. Dengan kecepatan super, Naruto segera membuka semua seragam Gaara termasuk celananya.

Wajah Gaara memerah, ingin sekali ia protes tapi tahu itu percuma.

"Aku tahu kok, betapa laparnya kau sekarang, tenang, aku akan segera memberimu makan Gaara," bisik Naruto membuat mata Gaara membelalak. Ia memang bisa merasakan bagaimana penisnya mulai menegang lagi dan lubang anusnya yang terasa panas.

Naruto menyodorkan dua jarinya pada Gaara dan si rambut merah segera menghisap dan melumurinya dengan air ludahnya. Pemandangan yang seksi itu cukup membuat penis Naruto meneteskan precum. Seandainya Gaara bekerja di tempat prostitusi, ia pasti akan punya banyak pelanggan. Tapi ia tidak rela bila ada orang lain menyentuh Gaara selain dirinya.

Setelah merasa cukup, juga tidak sabar, Naruto menarik keluar jarinya dari mulut Gaara. Ia menunduk dan mengecup mulut Gaara, sempat bergulat dengan lidah Gaara sebelum akhirnya ia berjongkok dan berhadapan dengan lubang anus Gaara yang sedikit memerah.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto memasukkan satu jarinya yang basah ke dalam lubang Gaara yang sempit itu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Gaara menegang dan bergetar, tapi itu sudah biasa. Ia segera memaju mundurkan jarinya sambil menikmati betapa ketatnya lubang anus Gaara, entah berapa kali ia sudah memasukkan penisnya ke dalam sana, tampaknya lubang itu selalu saja pulih dan kembali menjadi ketat dalam beberapa saat.

"Ah…Naru…," Gaara mengerang saat Naruto memasukkan jarinya yang kedua, penisnya kembali menegang. Naruto tersenyum saat tangan Gaara meremas rambutnya, ia tahu betapa Gaara menyukai lubang anusnya dipenetrasi, entah dengan jarinya atau dengan penisnya sendiri.

Dengan insting, Gaara membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar, agar Naruto bisa mengakses lubang anusnya lebih dalam. Naruto tahu apa yang diinginkan Gaara dan menurutinya, ia memasukkan kedua jarinya lebih dalam dan menyentuh titik prostat Gaara, membuat pacarnya tersebut mengerang dan mendesah.

"Ah…anh…Naru…," desah Gaara, napasnya kembali berat, tubuhnya kembali basah oleh keringat, pipinya memerah dan matanya setengah terbuka, tenggelam dalam nikmat.

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya bila ia sudah melihat Gaara dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Naruto menarik keluar kedua jarinya, ia tahu ia baru meregangkan lubang anus Gaara sedikit, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengangkat Gaara dari toilet, membuat Gaara sedikit kaget, dan bertukar posisi dengan Gaara.

Ia duduk di toilet dan menatap Gaara yang kini berdiri dengan kakinya yang lemas.

"Gaara, tolong basahi penisku sedikit ya, lubangmu masih belum basah sepenuhnya," kata Naruto lembut tapi terasa vulgar di telinga Gaara. Gaara hanya cemberut sedikit, membuat senyum Naruto melebar. Gaara segera berjongkok dan 'melahap' penis Naruto yang besar. Naruto mengerang sedikit, rasanya nikmat saat penisnya berada di mulut Gaara yang panas dan basah.

Gaara memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, dengan telaten membuat seluruh penis Naruto basah dengan air liurnya. Setelah selesai, ia menarik kepalanya kembali, mengeluarkan penis Naruto dari dalam mulutnya.

"Nah, sekarang, naiki aku," perintah Naruto lagi dengan lembut. Gaara yang mendengarnya merasakan kupingnya memanas, mendengar perintah macam itu.

"Eh..ta..tapi," Gaara ingin protes, tidak terlalu suka bila ia lah yang harus menaiki Naruto.

"Tempat sempit seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi? Kamu mau melakukannya di luar?" tanya Naruto, membuat Gaara merasa terpojok. Gaara, dengan wajah merah, segera memposisikan dirinya di atas penis Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto ragu, sementara pacarnya hanya memberikan senyum hangat padanya.

Gaara sudah benar-benar lupa sebenarnya ada dimana mereka sekarang, yang ia inginkan hanya Naruto berada di dalam dirinya dan membuat dirinya merasa nikmat.

Dengan perlahan, Gaara menurunkan tubuhnya, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kepala penis Naruto membuka paksa lubang anus Gaara yang kecil dan masih ketat.

"Ah…Naruto! Ngh…," Gaara mendesah, sejenak menghentikan dirinya. Ia tahu betul betapa besar penis milik pacarnya itu, tapi tetap saja setiap mereka melakukan seks, lubang penisnya belum terbiasa.

Sementara Naruto berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memaksa masuk ke dalam Gaara. Pemandangan bagaimana lubang penis Gaara melahap penisnya yang besar, wajah malu Gaara, semuanya membuatnya hampir lepas kontrol. Tapi tidak, meski begini, Naruto benar-benar mencintai Gaara dan rela menunggu Gaara menyesuaikan dirinya.

Gaara kembali memaksakan penis Naruto masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana dinding anusnya terasa tertarik paksa, membukakan jalan untuk Naruto. Kenapa sih penis pacarnya harus sebesar ini?

"Ungh…Naruto..aku tidak bisa…," keluh Gaara, matanya mulai berair karena lubang anusnya terasa sangat sakit seakan terbelah dua sementara penis Naruto baru masuk setengahnya.

"Rileks Gaara, biasanya juga bisa kan," kata Naruto lembut. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah melihat bagaimana Gaara yang kesakitan di atas tubuhnya, air matanya hampir menetes sementara pipinya begitu merah seperti tomat.

Tapi, meski ia sendiri merasa kesal, Naruto cukup menikmati pemandangan seperti ini. Ah sial, betapa mesum dirinya…sial…

Gaara kembali menurunkan tubuhnya, memaksakan lubang anusnya yang kecil untuk membukakan jalan bagi penis Naruto yang besar.

Naruto yang… sayangnya sudah kehilangan kesabaran, memajukan pinggangnya, memaksakan penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang anus Gaara yang sempit dan basah.

"Ah! Ngh..ah…Naruto…!" Gaara terkejut antara rasa sakit dan nikmat, penisnya mulai mengucurkan beberapa tetes semen putih.

"Ayo Gaara, bergeraklah," kata Naruto, ia bisa merasa gila bila Gaara tidak segera bergerak. Gaara, dengan anusnya yang masih terasa agak sakit, menaikkan tubuhnya, hingga hanya kepala penis Naruto yang masih berada di anusnya lalu menurunkan tubuhnya lagi, membuat penis Naruto menghantam titik prostatnya dengan akurat.

"Ngh..ah…Naruto! Ah..ha…," Gaara mulai kehabisan napas, dengan cepat ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya, menaiki penis Naruto dengan penuh kenikmatan. Ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa malu, bagaimana Naruto melihat dirinya menaiki penisnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya bergerak.

"Gaara, kau…benar-benar…nakal sekali," gumam Naruto, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergerak bersama Gaara. Gaara tercekat, ia merasakan bagaimana lubang anusnya dihantam tanpa anus, begitu kasar dank eras namun membuat tubuh Gaara diliputi rasa nikmat.

"Ah, Naruto! Lebih keras! Ah! Ngh!" Gaara bergerak bersama Naruto, mengikuti ritme bagaimana titik prostatnya selalu dihantam dengan akurat.

Naruto tahu Gaara akan datang sebentar lagi, ia pun segera meremas penis Gaara yang semenjak tadi terlupakan. Gaara tersentak dan mengerang makin keras, tidak peduli apakah ada yang mendengar dirinya di luar sana. Ia bisa merasakan perutnya mulai melilit dan semen putih mulai bercucuran dari penisnya.

Setelah titik prostatnya dihantam sekian kali, akhirnya cairan putih menyembur keluar dari penih Gaara. Gaara kehabisan napas dan segera terduduk di pangkuan Naruto dengan lemas.

"Ngh…hah…Naru…," gumamnya menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto.

"Gaara, aku masih belum datang lho," bisik Naruto membuat mata Gaara membelalak, baru menyadari bagaimana penis Naruto masih menegang sepenuhnya di dalam dirinya.

Gaara terkejut saat Naruto mendorongnya, membuatnya tubuhnya limbung dan menghantam pintu toilet. Naruto mengangkat satu kaki Gaara ke pundaknya sementara kedua tangan Gaara berpegangan pada pintu, Naruto kembali melakukan penetrasi dari samping, membuat penis Gaara kembali menegang.

"Ah, Naru! Cukup Naruto! Ah…ngh!" pinta Gaara dengan air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana teraniaya lubang anusnya yang kecil oleh penis Naruto yang sangat besar, tapi ia tahu Naruto tak akan berhenti sampai ia datang.

"Ngh…sebentar lagi…Gaara…ngh…," kata Naruto, memaju-mundurkan dirinya, dengan kasar kembali melakukan penetrari pada lubang anus Gaara.

"Lagipula…kau…menikmatinya kan…Gaa-chan," goda Naruto melihat bagaimana penis Gaara menegang kembali. Gaara tidak bisa merespon dan hanya bisa terus mendesah saat Naruto mengenai titik prostatnya.

"Gaa-chanku…benar-benar masokis…," gumam Naruto, kemudian tangannya kembali meraih penis Gaara dan meremasnya. Gaara mengerang, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa nikmat saat titik prostatnya dihantam terus menerus yang dicampur dengan rasa nikmat saat penisnya diremas.

"Ah, Naruto!" pekik Gaara, akhirnya kembali datang untuk ketiga kalinya pagi ini. Sementara itu, Naruto merasakan bagaimana dinding anus Gaara berkonstraksi meremas dirinya, memaksanya untuk datang saat itu juga, mengisi lubang anus pacarnya dengan benih dirinya.

Mereka berdua kehabisan napas, Naruto segera menurun satu kaki Gaara dari pundaknya dan membiarkan pacarnya bersandar pada pintu, terduduk di lantai dengan lubang anus merah dan meneteskan semen putih.

Naruto dengan lembut, mengangkat tubuh Gaara, kembali memakaikannya seragam dan kemudian berpakaian kembali. Gaara yang duduk di toilet bisa merasakan bagaimana panas dan sakit lubang anusnya, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi bagaimana cairan semen terus menetes dari dalam, membuat wajahnya memerah mengingat milik siapa semen itu.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Kita putus!"

Naruto terdiam dan kemudian tertawa.

"Tidak mungkin, kau sudah mengatakannya seratus kali tapi kau tetap suka ketika kita bercinta kan?"

Gaara hanya menggeretakan giginya, bagus…satu lagi hari dimana ia harus menjalani kegiatannya dengan lubang anus yang terus meneteskan semen.

"Oh ya…kayaknya kita telat deh, bolos yuk," kata Naruto dengan enteng. Secara ajaib, ia sudah rapi lagi dan bersemangat, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ukh, Naruto!" pekik Gaara kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke karaoke saja, atau ke taman?" tanya Naruto, tidak memperdulikan death glare pacarnya.

Gaara hanya menggrutu pelan, tidak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau ke love hotel? Kita lanjutkan lagi ke ronde selanjutnya!" kata Naruto bersemangat.

"NARUTO!"

Gila, perverted banget aku…ukh…merasa nyesel tapi mau gimana lagi? Masih pengen fanfic PWP NaruGaa lainnya? (kalau GaaNaru mungkin bisa, tapi yang mendominasi tetep Naruto jadi pasti ntar jadinya agak aneh) Silahkan request aja, mulai dari yang paling pervert, rape, incest, bondage, semua boleh! *et buset, parah amat sih gw!


End file.
